Meet the Hostesses
by Crazy Lazy L-chan
Summary: When two new foreign students grace the halls of Ouran Academy for the new term, what will the Host Club do about it? Will friendships blossom, or will fights errupt? Mori and Hani have graduated, and soon, so will Kyouya and Tamaki. What's in the future?


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or the song Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Joe Hisaishi. That would be weird._

_**Note: **I started this story a while ago, after creating the characters Hannah and Laurel. Laurel is based off myself somewhat (really because I used my own name) and Hannah is based off of the big sister I wish I had. Yes, knowing me, there are going to be romances. You'll just have to wait a bit. And yes, they will be CannonOC. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. If you do like it, reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks, and enjoy!_

* * *

**Meet The Hostesses**

**Chapter One -- Getting to Know You**

* * *

Ouran Academy. Big, pretty, prestigious. Basically, your average rich Japanese school. The students were regular kids….only they had lots of money and very impressive lineage. Okay, so they were "special". Of course, some students _were_ special, if you went by looks and stereotypes.

It was the start of a new term. Haruhi Fujioka sighed inwardly. Things would be different now. Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai had graduated, and were applying for a martial-arts school. Hani, of course, would be taking culinary courses on the side. That meant that Tamaki and Kyouya were the new seniors, and the "draft", so to speak, was to take place at the end of the week.

When she had unceremoniously "joined" the Host Club during her first year, she wasn't necessarily looking forward to the events that followed. However, things turned out to go better than she had ever expected. She made six new friends….and, of course, things sometimes got awkward. It made her think. What could possibly go on her second year?

Already, she had heard rumors of two new foreign students. Seeing as the rumors also claimed that the pair were sisters, they were most likely a pair of fangirls, like all the others. Then again, she didn't really need to assume things. If the Host Club hadn't been what she expected, then how could these girls? She put on a small smile. Things were definitely going to change this year.

As she made her way onto the giant campus, she noticed something odd. All of the girls…they were walking around in different uniforms! At least, the High School girls were. The new uniforms looked a great deal similar to the younger girls' uniforms. Of course, the colors were different.

All of the girls had fingertip-length to knee-length pleated skirts, with a blue-purple plaid pattern. The tops were all plain white blouses, with short sleeves. They also had little bow-ties that matched the boys' ties. Some girls were walking around in the blue blazers that the boys had. All of them were wearing black knee-high socks and nice-looking shoes. Some of them were wearing yellow sweater-vests. Basically, it looked like the boy's uniform, only more….public-school like? Then again, Ouran was the only school she knew of that made girls wear big poofy yellow dresses. The new uniforms looked a LOT more comfortable.

Well, that was a shocker. She wondered what..or _who_ had influenced the chairman to make such a decision….then again, seeing as the chairman was Tamaki's father, he could have very easily been swayed by anyone using the words 'beauty' and 'romance'. She smiled silently to herself, and then walked on, awaiting the commotion that would be caused during the rest of the day.

As soon as Haruhi walked through the door of her first class, she was practically tackled by her…favorite pair of mischievous twins.

"Haruhi" they chimed, one hanging on her left arm, the other on her right.

"What?" she asked dully, somewhat put off by their frequent…touching. Then again, they were known as the "little devil type". Damn rich kids….

"There's a new giiiirl!" Hikaru said, winking at his brother.

"She's foreign!" said Kaoru.

"So what?" Haruhi retorted. Why were they making such a big deal about it?

"Fresh bait!" they sang, in perfect unison. Then they both began to laugh, and soon the class settled into their seats. Haruhi looked around for this mysterious "fresh bait", but she was nowhere to be found. Everyone looked familiar. The class went quiet as the teacher walked in. Where was the new girl? Thirty pairs of eyes watched as the teacher beckoned a person from outside the room in to class. The silhouette looked obviously shy. Poor thing, she'd get the worst of the twins pranks!

"Hisaishi-san…please come in!" the teacher commanded. Quickly, a petit-looking girl with partially curly, partially straight brown hair and large, blue-green eyes accented by think-rimmed black glasses shuffled into the room, standing next to the teacher, looking a bit scared. Her gaze quickly averted to the floor. "Please introduce yourself…"

"O-ohayo gozaimasu…." She whispered, peering up for a second. "My name is Hisaishi, Laurel…" it seemed that for a moment, she had a hard time pronouncing her own name. Maybe it was because she was foreign? Her Japanese was flawless, but that one word was obviously from a different language. "You can call me Roru-san, or –chan, or whatever you like, I guess." She bowed courteously, and then sat where the teacher directed her to. Which happened to be right in between Haruhi and the Twins.

"Hisaishi-san," Haruhi whispered, trying not to be heard by the teacher, who was now giving his "welcome to second year blah blah blah" lecture. The girl instantly looked up, and smiled when she saw Haruhi smiling. "Welcome to Ouran!"

"Thank you," she whispered back, and then turned to face the front, a certain air of calmness around her.

Meanwhile…

"Settle down class!" shouted the teacher, as she struggled to harness her seniors. They were always such a rowdy bunch, weren't they? "There's new student, so sit down and shut up!" Well, that seemed to work. The whole class went silent, and took their respective seats. The teacher straightened out her jacket. "Now then, I would like to introdu-"

"Hisaishi, Hannah!" No one really knew how that girl got there, because one second, she was waiting patiently outside the class, the next, she was posing proudly before her peers. She was pretty tall, with piercing brown eyes and long, impeccably straight jet black hair. She looked pretty Japanese, aside from her height.

"A-ah, yes, Hisaishi-san. Please introduce yourself, then."

"My name is Hannah, but just call Ha-chan, okay?" she said, winking and smiling like a pop idol. Instantly, her face became stoic. "And don't any of you boys even THINK about touching my adorable 

little sister without my permission! That means _you, _frenchie!" She instinctively pointed to a blonde in the third row, middle seat (take a guess as to whom). He looked up at her with innocent violet eyes.

"B-but, Hime, I haven't done anything!" he said, completely taken aback.

"Yet." She said, taking her next to a guy with black hair and glasses. He looked nice enough….and intimidating. Maybe he could help her hire bodyguards. There was a momentary silence hanging over the class. Some boys shuffled awkwardly in their seats. Some girls stared at Hannah in shock, others in rage for accusing their beloved "prince type".

Lunch period fell quickly upon the two classes.

"Hisaishi-san, would you like to join me for lunch?" Haruhi asked politely, helping the girl as she put her things away. "You know, since you're new and stuff."

Laurel looked up and smiled. "That'd be great!" she said, "but do you mind if my older sister joins us?"

Haruhi calculated for a second. "I guess that's fine." She shrugged.

"Haruhiii!" the twins said, as they both used Haruhi's shoulders for arm rests. They grinned at the poor new girl. She smiled back awkwardly.

"Ah, this is Hikaru," Haruhi said, pointing to the one on the left, and then the one on the right, "and this is Kaoru." Laurel smiled a bit brighter, and the twins made momentary eye contact.

"It's a pleasure to mee-"

"Aaah, Roru-chaan!" Hikaru said, snaking an arm around her waist, triggering a blush. He grinned and moved his face closer to hers.

"It certainly is something…." Kaoru said, as he did the same. Laurel stood there for a moment, her face beet red, heart pounding, awaiting the twins' next move! Well, actually, she just kind of stared at the ground, blushing. Just as she was about to speak up, the twins did the unthinkable. They…blew in her ears! She let out a yelp and fell backwards, all the while listening to the sounds of simultaneous laughter. Haruhi scowled at the pranksters and helped the girl up.

"You idiots…" she muttered. They merely snickered in reply.

"Sorry," Kaoru started.

"We couldn't help ourselves!" Hikaru finished, "she just looks so…"

"Vulnerable!" The pair began to laugh again.

"Come on, Hisaishi-san, let's get to our table…." Haruhi said, leading Laurel out of the room and towards the cafeteria. The twins, still grinning, followed suit.

By the time they got there, the cafeteria was nearly packed, and Laurel spied a certain tall girl, standing up at the back of the room, looking around expectantly. She jumped up and waved, and soon enough, Hannah had seen her, and came jogging over.

"Laurel!" the older girl cried, pulling her sister into a tight, protective hug. "You FINALLY got here!" After a moment, she glanced over at Haruhi and the twins. She gave them a questioning look. "And you are…?"

"Fujioka, Haruhi," she said, bowing. She pointed to the twins. "And these obnoxious pranksters are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." The twins shot Haruhi a little glare. Couldn't they introduce themselves? Of course, they were used to the title 'obnoxious pranksters'.

"Nice to meet you, then," Hannah said, holding her hand out to Haruhi for her to shake. The brunette just kind of looked at it for a second, before giving the foreigner a confused smile. Hannah quickly drew her hand back and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm still not completely used to Japan…"

"It's pretty different," Laurel commented, pulling out her sack lunch. Hannah and Haruhi did the same, as the twins went to purchase their lunch. They shared a short laugh as Haruhi questioned some of the American foods that the two girls had packed. They were soon joined by Hikaru and Kaoru, and the questioning began again.

"What are these? Carrots?" Kaoru asked, picking up a carrot stick and taking a bite out of it, before handing it to his brother to finish off.

"Yep! Baby carrots!" Laurel said, beaming. "They're one of my favorites! Actually, most vegetables are."

"Vegetables are your favorite?" Haruhi asked. "Most girls like chocolates, or strawberries."

"I guess American girls are just weird, then," Hannah said, "my favorite is barbeque chicken!" She laughed when Laurel made a face. "Fine, you can go be a little vegetarian while I eat my yummy barbeque chicken!" Hannah picked up her turkey-and-cheese sandwich and stuck it in her sister's face. Laurel turned her head away and sighed. Hannah was always giving her crap!

"You're vegetarian?" the twins asked, tilted their heads to one side or another. Laurel nodded.

"Since forever ago. I like it because it's just healthier," she answered, "and when I look at how some fast food chains treat their animals, it makes me want to….throw something blunt at them. Blunt and heavy." Haruhi nodded at this. The twins gave her a sort of strange look, and Hannah just proceeded in eating her sandwich.

"Ah, my lovely daughter! I see you've brought a-" as she heard the familiar voice, Hannah immediately jumped up.

"It's you!" she said, pointing, her mouth gaping. Tamaki did the same, only minus the gaping mouth. Everyone just sort of watched them for a second, before a certain senior with glasses coughed.

"Tamaki, sit down already."

"B-but, oka-saaan! That's the girl that threatened me!" Tamaki cried, hugging onto his colleague. The said colleague immediately pushed him off. Hannah sat down calmly, but kept her glare focused on the blonde.

"Hannah…what exactly happened?" Laurel asked, catching her sister's attention.

"Oh, nothing! I just warned monsieur blondie here that he is prohibited from touching you, along with every other boy in this school." Hannah sat there grinning, as everyone at the table stared at her. "What, I just don't want my little sister getting date raped."

"Hannah!" Laurel said, her face turning beat red, "I know how to take care of myself! I'm almost seventeen for goodness' sake!"

"But…what about those guys that are bigger and older? What if they try to hurt you?" Hannah asked, sounding dejected.

"Then I'll deal with it!"

"But what if you can't? I don't know if you've noticed, but you're not that strong, and you can barely clear 5' 3"!"

"My size doesn't matter."

"Laure-"

"Thank you, Hannah." Immediately, both girls went back to their lunches. Haruhi and Tamaki made brief eye contact, both feeling a bit…nostalgic? Sure, that was a good word. The twins and Kyouya observed the four people, Kyouya taking intense mental notes. This was probably the first time he had forgotten to bring his notebook with him. He decided that it was time to change the subject.

"So, I see you two are related to Joe Hisaishi," he said, looking at the sisters expectantly.

"Yes," Laurel answered, "he's one of our uncles."

"Joe Hisaishi?" Haruhi asked, looking back and forth between the girls.

"He's the guy who composes the music for the Studio Ghibli movies," Hannah answered quietly. "Pretty famous."

"Do either of you play an instrument? Piano, perhaps?" Kyouya asked, which happened to pique Tamaki's interest.

"Hannah plays piano," Laurel said, "I like to play things with strings." She looked up at Kyouya and smiled.

"What kinds of things?" the twins asked curiously.

"Well, I like to play the guitar a lot. And I can play the double bass and violin. I want to take cello lessons, too," Laurel sighed, dreaming of all the instruments that she wanted to play so badly.

"Could you two demonstrate your talents to us, by any chance?" Kyouya asked, gaining the stares from the rest of the hosts, "today after school, in the third music room?"

"We don't have our instruments," Hannah said, not looking at anyone, just staring at her food.

"There are plenty of instruments for you to use," Kyouya countered, a subtle edge to his voice.

Hannah looked up, sensing the challenge he was giving her. "We'll be there, then."

"What?" Laurel said, looking up. "B-but, I never agree-"

"C'mon, Hisaishi-san!" the twins said, making puppy faces. "Pleeeeaaasse!!" Laurel's face turned red immediately.

"I-I guess I can…" she said quietly, hanging her head. Man, was she embarrassed or what!

"Yay!" The twins promptly pulled her into a tight hug, before backing off. Hannah was shooting them death glares. Even if she and Laurel fought, not one boy would be allowed to touch her sister. She was just protective like that.

As the seven students finished up their lunches, they said their goodbyes, and then promised to meet up later at the third music room. Of course, Kyouya for some reason made them vow that they wouldn't chicken out. Laurel wondered why, as she, Haruhi, and the twins walked back to their class.

"Haruhi," Laurel said, as casually as she possibly could, "is Kyouya-sempai always that, you know, intense?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"They sometimes call him the Shadow King!" The twins chimed, "for legit reasons." Laurel cocked an eyebrow. Shadow King? He didn't seem very scary back there, just….slightly intimidating. Okay, he had the potential to be scary, but it wasn't right to just judge someone. She'd have to find out for herself!

"What are you thinking about?" Kaoru asked, coming up behind her. Laurel looked over, and immediately noticed that his brother was not with him. Instead, Hikaru was talking to Haruhi.

"That depends, which twin are you?" Laurel teased, smiling.

"That depends," Kaoru teased back, "are you single?" That definitely caught Laurel off guard.

"W-what?" she said, louder than she should have. They were just outside of the classroom, and people around them were starting to stare. Kaoru sighed a little bit.

"You'll see," he said flatly, going inside to take his seat. Laurel watched him, her face getting red all over again, and then took her seat as well.

As the rest of the day went by, she kept looking over at him. What did he mean by 'are you single' exactly? Could he possibly…no! She'd only known him for two hours! Feelings couldn't really develop that fast, could they? Maybe he was just…infatuated. Yeah, that was always a good way to put it. Infatuations usually came on fast, and left just as quickly. Pretty soon, this would all be over, right? Right? But, Laurel though, what if it wasn't just an infatuation! What if he had been secretly stalking her, or something?? Maybe that's why!

"Uematsu-san, are you okay?" Haruhi asked, leaning over. She had noticed that Laurel was making some strange faces while she sat there, staring at Kaoru.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I guess," she said, her face heating up, for about the millionth time that day. Haruhi turned back to face the front of the room, shrugging off Laurel's strange behavior. Laurel, on the other hand, mentally kicked herself. Great, now she was acting like a total idiot! How on earth was she going to last the rest of the day? With a little sigh, she rested her head on her desk, listening to whatever the teacher happened to be talking about.

Despite Laurel's predicament, the day went by pretty fast. As soon as classes were over, she said goodbye to Haruhi and the twins, and then went to meet up with her sister. As loyal as ever, Hannah was waiting by her homeroom.

"Come on, Laurel," she said, "we better not keep them waiting."

"We could," Laurel countered, "but that would be rude." Hannah smiled.

"And being rude isn't like you, right?"

"Correct!" They enjoyed the laugh while it lasted, but what awaited them in the third music room, was, well, still a laughing matter, but not for those particular foreigners.

"This is a music room?" Hannah asked, as she and Laurel finally found the room. There were three music rooms in one building, for goodness, sake! It was confusing, especially for a new student. She placed her hand firmly on the handle, and slowly pulled it open, both of them greeted by rose petals, and a warm "Welcome!" by five handsome guys.

"_This_ is a music room?" Laurel said, observing how the room looked very…not music-like. The Host Club welcome flew right over her head – she was too busy counting up all of the people in the room, most of which were girls, sitting at tables.

"Oh, it's just them," the twins remarked, shrugging and going back to their Hosting. Of course, Laurel and Hannah didn't really know that they were hosts for this elaborate reverse harem, but one could easily deduce that something was going on, since there were a bunch of swooning girls and five gorgeous guys.

"What on earth do you guys do in here?" Hannah questioned, confused by all of the…mushy stuff going on. All of the hosts stopped and listened for a moment, as Tamaki stood up, a glint in his eye.

"This, my dear princesses, is the Host Club. It a place where rich young ladies come to be entertained by a host of their choice. It is an unique game known only to this school, Ouran Academy," he said, taking a dashing pose. Some of his fangir-customers clapped for him.

"So basically…." Hannah started, "a bunch of girls sit around and listen to guys talk about themselves?"

"No, no," Tamaki said gracefully (if that was even possible), "much more than that! These beautiful ladies can choose from seven different types of host. For instance, we have the Natural Type," he pointed to Haruhi, and somehow, there were a bunch of roses, "The Cool Type," he pointed to Kyouya, still more roses, "The Little-Devil Type," he pointed to the twins, "The Shota Type," he pointed to, well, no one. At this, he stopped and looked around, and then ran over to Kyouya.

"M'lord! Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai graduated," the twins called out, and upon Kyouya's nod, Tamaki reduced himself to something of a puddle of despair on the floor.

"We have no Shota or Wild Type!" He cried, jumping up, a comical river of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Anyways," Kyouya broke in, "you two said you would demonstrate your musical abilities, did you not?" He looked at Hannah mostly, something burning in his eyes. Hannah stared back, a grin forming on the corners of her lips.

"You won't know what hit you!" She said, pumping her fists in the air. Laurel looked at Hannah, a little bit exasperated, so to speak. She really wasn't willing to play in front a bunch of people she had never met, and probably never would, especially on the first day of school. Sure, everyone here was rich or had impressive families, but Laurel and Hannah were American, so they got special attention, and not all of it was very positive. Even though they were mostly Japanese, they still were treated like they were dumb beyond all comprehension. And people scoffed whenever McDonald's was mentioned, even if it was a popular food chain in Japan as well as America. Apparently, that was just what happened, right?

"I'll take that as a yes," Kyouya responded, that burning in his eyes intense. Maybe Hannah was the only one who noticed it, but to her, it seemed blatantly obvious. Immediately as he said this, Hannah pulled her younger sister over to a corner where there was a piano sitting, mainly for decoration purposes. Already, some of the customers were watching them out of the corner of their eyes, not paying much attention. Hannah motioned over to Kyouya, asked him for an acoustic guitar for her sister, and then whispered something in Laurel's ear. The younger girl hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and sighed.

Kyouya returned with a guitar-shaped case, and Laurel tenderly removed the instrument, chose a nice soft pick, and then tested each string to see if it were in tune. Surprisingly, it was very nicely tuned, just slightly flat. She figured it was due to the change in temperature, but then quickly brushed it aside, and turned each metal peg slightly to the right, adjusting it as perfectly as she possibly could. This all took her a matter of seconds, of course.

It then started. Hannah, seated at the grand piano, laid her fingers on the keys and went to work, as if she were born to play that tune, to tap out that rhythm. Not very long after, Laurel's voice rang through the air. The entire became quiet as people turned to watch the pair.

"_Chiisa na koto de daiji na mono ushinatta," _the girl's voice came out as a steady alto, quietly backed up back her sister's soprano. The way Laurel sang sounded as if the very words told a story, one of a broken love, and another's tears. _"__Anata no shiawase negau hodo, wagamama ga fueteku yo, soredemo anata wo hikitometai itsu datte sou, dareka no negai ga kanau koro, ano ko ga naiteru yo, sono mama tobira no oto wa naranai." _As she sang through the chorus, she began to strum on her guitar, picking strings and pulling out chords. Hannah's voice was dim in the background, but her control on the piano remained steady, as her sister's voice did. Laurel hit some of the higher notes with undetectable difficulty. "_Chiisa na chikyuu ga mawaru hodo, yasashisa ga mi ni tsuku yo, mou ichidido anata wo dakishimetai, dekiru dake sutto…"_ Laurel's voice drifted on the last word, and her guitar silenced, Hannah pulling up the very last few notes on her keys.

Laurel didn't even notice that her eyes were closed until she opened them, seeing all the faces of hosts and customers speechless, staring at she and her sister. What seemed like an awkward silence turned into a roaring applause. Almost simultaneously, Laurel's face burned bright red and she quickly put the guitar in the case and went to hide somewhere. Hannah laughed nervously, bowed, and went to find her sister, wherever she went. Fortunately, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, and the Twins had found her quick enough.

Hikaru and Kaoru had Laurel pinned to the wall, asking her question after question, and mainly scolding her for not singing earlier. When Hannah arrived, they immediately turned their gaze on her, unloading more questions.

"How can you be so scary, and still play something so beautiful?" One of them had asked. Hannah paled. Maybe she had come off a little strong…

"That was lovely," Kyouya said, coming from behind them. He looked at Laurel, who was recovering from her near-death experience, and then to Hannah. Again, she detected something behind that smile of his. "Maybe you two would like to play for the club sometimes? We would be willing to pay you," he said. Haruhi looked at him, expecting that to come out of her debt, but just received that usual 'I've got a plan' smile of his.

"No!" Laurel said immediately, shaking her head vigorously. "It's so…embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing?" Tamaki asked, popping up out of seemingly nowhere. "That was beautiful, how could it be embarrassing?"

"People…looking at me," Laurel said, her gaze averted towards the ground, "and saying things like it being beautiful. It's not that great, I could be a lot better." She looked Tamaki straight in the eyes, which took him by surprise. He saw something like a bitter inferiority complex in those large, readable green-blue eyes. It seemed as though Laurel were an open book. The twins seemed to notice, and whispered something to Kyouya.

"Hisaishi-san," he said, addressing the smaller of the sisters, "do you have any friends that live in Japan?"

"N-no," Laurel said, confused by his sudden question. Tamaki quickly caught on.

"There are lots of ways to make new friends, then," he said matter-of-factly, taking Laurel's hand and pulling off of the ground, where she was previously located. He flashed a sincere smile. "Joining a club is one way."

"You don't mean…" Haruhi started.

"Hostesses would make a fine adjustment to the Host Club," Kyouya said, writing things down in his trademark notebook. "And we're still missing two spots." Haruhi nodded, and then looked at the Hisaishi sisters, to see their reaction.

"Laurel-chan, Hannah-chan, would you like to become the first ever Ouran Host Club Hostesses?" Tamaki asked, looking back and forth between them.

Laurel looked at her sister, and then back to Tamaki. Join the host club? There would be a lot of people who would want to talk to her, and that would be, well, a bit embarrassing, but she also was being given the chance to make new friends, and that was what she needed. Hannah needed it as well. In fact, she would be loved! Not that she wanted fame, or popularity or whatever, but the chance to make bonds with people who already had proved themselves to be an interesting bunch was tempting. Just as Hannah was about to speak out in protest, Laurel spoke.

"I'll join," she said quietly. However, it lingered in the air above them, until Hannah broke the awkward silence.

"If she's in, then I'm in." A grin broke out on Tamaki's face.

"Daddy's got two new daughters!" Tamaki cried, pulling Hannah and Laurel into a group hug. Instead of blushing like the lunatic she usually was, Laurel actually laughed it off. And Hannah, upon seeing her sister relax so easily, laughed as well.

"Say hello to Laurel, The Kawaii-Megane Type, and Hannah, The Wild Type," Kyouya said, again taking notes. Haruhi looked upon the scene of the twins finally joining in on the now-massive group hug, and smiled. It seemed as if the family was complete again. Maybe this year was still going to be interesting. Without hesitation, she let out a laugh, as she and Kyouya were pulled into the dog-pile hug.


End file.
